Field of the Invention
This invention is a recombinant battery wherein oxygen formed electrolytically at the positive plates inside the battery is able to migrate to the negative plates for electrolytic recombination, a plate separator for such a battery, and a method for producing such a battery. Briefly, the plate separator is made from fibers having different capabilities for holding electrolyte; the fibers are used in such proportions that the separator, even in the presence of excess electrolyte, is capable of holding only the amount of electrolyte desired in the battery. The fibers having different capabilities for holding electrolyte can be, for example, coarse glass fibers and fine glass fibers or a mixture of glass fibers and polypropylene fibers.